My Life as a Demi-God
by kellyweasley1001
Summary: Connie McGough has never been normal and she thought she had seen it all until she found out she was a Demi-God! This is her life at Camp Half Blood! Starts just before Percy Jackson and the Lightening Theif.


**So I've this idea in my head for ages and ended up writing the first chapter of it. I know I really shouldn't start a new story when I've still got an unfinished one still on the go but I couldn't help myself! Hope you all enjoy :P **

**XxXxXxX**

Ok, I admit I've never been a normal kid. I mean how many kids can say they've been expelled from 10 different schools in their lifetime? I think we can all safely say not many! No one wants the type of life I lead, my normal day consists of; breakfast, fight monsters, run, eat lunch, run some more, fight more monsters, run again, eat dinner, sleep and then repeat. Sounds fun doesn't it? Ever since my mum and step-dad died in that fire a month ago me and my older brother, Sammy, have been on the run. My name is Connie McGough and did I mention that I'm a demi-god?

XxXxXxX

As a kid I was used to being in trouble, my mum and step-dad where great though, my mum hardly ever got angry with me and she seemed to understand that whatever happened at school wasn't completely my fault and that my ADHD made it difficult for me to concentrate. Because of it my behaviour at school has never been the best, my mum was what you call a natural beauty (well she was in my eyes), she had long black hair that curled slightly when it got wet and her eyes were the most brilliant blue I've ever seen. I'd been lucky enough to inherit her eye colour but my hair wasn't soft and sleek like hers it was a curly mess and the most I could ever do with it was to put it up into a ponytail.

My step-dad got with my mum a couple of months after I was born; I've never known him not being there, he and Sammy have always been a part of my life and even though there were times I wished I knew my real dad I wouldn't have swapped my step-dad for anyone else. My mum always said that my real dad was always really bust at work and didn't have the time to come and see me. That lie worked up to the point where I found out I was a demi-god (A hell-hound showed up at my school sports day, my had to explain to me why Sammy had a sword, to say I was shocked would be an understatement ). My Mum never told me who my real dad was, she said I would find out when the time was right, when that time is I will never know.

XxXxXxX

Anyway back to the present. Sammy and I are currently hiding in an alleyway in New York City. Sammy is taking his turn on watch duty while I treat the wound on my arm.

"So where are we heading next?" I ask him while tightening the bandage around my arm.

"We'll head south, try and throw them off our scent at least for a while," he replied glancing at me quickly.

"Can we state here for a while, I'd be no good at fighting in the state I'm in," I said gesturing at my arm which was now covered in a thick bandage.

"We will stay here another 2 days at the least, any longer than that and that Cyclops we met in Pennsylvania will catch up with us," Sammy replied "Now get some sleep, you're looking a bit peaky we don't want you fainting when we're fighting a monster now do we?"

"Will you be alright not sleeping?" We have been traveling all day," I asked not bothering to mask the worry in my tone of voice.

"I'll be fine, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours now get some sleep," he commanded.

I smiled weakly at him before pulling out my blanket from my worn out rucksack and pulling it over me as I leant against a wall. It didn't take long before I fell asleep and into the land of demi-god dreams.

**XxXxXxX**

**So there is the first chapter. I don't plan on having Connie claimed by her father for a while yet as I don't think I have developed her character enough yet. If anyone has any suggestions on whom her father should be, feel free to comment! I also want people's opinions on who Connie should be paired with, as long as it is not a God or Goddess it doesn't really matter. Who Sammy's mother is will be revealed next chapter as well as some more details on these two characters. Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! **

**Lots of love Kelly Weasley xxx **


End file.
